Lord of the Rings goes Love
by Janazuul
Summary: Lets imagine Lord of the Rings from a totally new perspective...well okay not new, but lets start from Tom Bombadils hut shall we?? Will contains Slash!


Rating: R non explicit Slash (Frodo/ Sam) for following chapters (No rude vocabulary used !!!!) This was posted before under NC-17 but I will change necessary parts to suit R.  
  
Ever asked yourself what happened if our sweet Hobbits were thinking about sex more often than about that dreadful ring? Well Frodo might be thinking more often about that ring, but hey, that leaves us still with three lustful Hobbits to play around with. *lol* Keep checking two delicate chapters will be added within a few days.  
  
Of course and to my dismay the characters don't belong to me, only for their actions can I be made responsible for their deeds emerged from my twisted brain...lol There will be a second chapter up soon which will continue minutes after the end of this one. SLASH to is be expected. Gimme loads of reviews and flames shall be used for keeping me warm in cold winter nights. More SLASH could be following, since I am following and using the story line of LotR. Since I don't have any beta-readers, please tell me if you find major mistakes.  
  
Tell me what you think of this. :) It's my first English fic, so don't assault me please....  
-1- Prelude  
  
Bombadil was quite an impressive fellow, almost as big as he was tall and with a friendly face just as if all the evil there was in the world could be imposed on him and he would hardly feel any impact.  
  
"Did you hear me call out for help?"  
  
Frodo was still shaking, moments before he had thought he might lose his friends Merry and Pippin that had been engulfed by the Old Man Willow. That's at least how Tom Bombadil had called that old willow, had he not?  
  
"No I did not hear a thing, so I ought to say you were quite lucky for me just passing by that very moment." answered Tom.  
  
"Tis quite late, would you not like to come to Tom's hut? My lovely Goldberry is waiting already and she would most certainly be pleased if Tom brought her such little visitors. Come and follow me, darkness is not far and you would surely rather be in Tom's hut with Goldberry."  
  
With this words he lapsed again into singing about his yellow boots and with dancing steps he started following a small path, leading from the old willow westwards.  
  
The four Hobbits attempted to keep pace with Tom, which proved to be relatively difficult and eventually they could only hear his voice at some distance, which at times sang of yellow boots and then again of a lovely and beautiful Goldberry.  
  
At length, when the darkness had already threateningly caught up behind them, wanting to engulf them in total darkness, it seemed to them as if they had in fact lost Tom. They could no longer hear his voice and even thought they had lost track of the path, when all of a sudden he emerged in front of them.  
  
"Come my little folk, you have made it just in time. You have arrived and Goldberry is already looking forward to meeting you. Aye come, come, here is Tom's hut." Somewhat jaded from the speed they had attempted to keep up with, they saw a little hut in front of them and where pushed inside by Tom.  
  
Behind a large basin filled with crystal clear water dozens of water lilies were swimming on it's surface leaving the impression as if the water was covered with white blooms. Behind the basin there stood a breathtaking beauty. She was wearing a wonderful dress, woven with white and golden thread. It seemed as if she was not actually standing behind the basin but was rather standing admits the Blooms which framed her marveling beauty like sparkling light.  
  
Utterly overwhelmed by such beauty they gaped at her with open mouths. Tom had to push them forward further so he was able to close the door behind them.  
  
"Welcome in the house of Tom Bombadil and his Goldberry." Her voice was deep as a waterfall and still bright as a lake whose surface reflected the light in thousands of facets of itself and a feeling of peace and contentedness started to fill the hobbits. Tom led them to some chairs and a table in one corner of the room on which they thankfully seated themselves.  
  
Tom and Goldberry started to set the table and there was all a hobbit's heart could only desire for. Wonderful fresh bread, honey, milk and cheese. Even some mead was brought in by Goldberry. They all ate as if they had been half way starved and did not decline a second and third serving. Eventually they all drifted into a frolic mood and Frodo felt free and light-hearted a way he had not felt in many month. He hadn't felt that frolic since Gandalf had told him he had to leave the Shire and bring the ring to Bree. Certainly the mead was doing it's part in getting Frodo to feel a good deal better, since he was taken a little by surprise at the strength of the mead, after having emptied his second cup.  
  
When finally the question of their being in the old wood came up Frodo somehow did not have the impression it would do any harm if he told Tom about the ring and their need to get to Bree. After some time therefore it was Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, Samwise Gamgee and Frodo Baggins who were mostly speaking and Tom and Goldberry were listening only to drop a comment or ask a question every now and then. They spoke alternately and told Tom about the Shire, the Hobbits, Gandalf and their journey which seemed incomparable adventurous to them. Eventually they talked about the dreadful sniffing riders and then ended with the ring.  
  
Tom had been listening silently only to grumble affirmative or laugh at times. Now he was seemingly lost in his thoughts, as if he was recalling times long past and unknown to the Hobbits. Eventually Tom looked up and asked Frodo to bring out the ring and show it to him.  
  
Frodo somehow felt reluctant to do so and it seemed to cost him quite some effort to lay down the ring into Toms enormous palm.  
  
Tom looked down onto the ring that seemed so small and lost in his palm, took it between his fingers, checked it from all sides an eventually placed it on his little finger. Nothing happened and Tom started laughing.  
  
Frodo felt a icy hand grab around his heart when Tom slid the ring down his finger and was utterly surprised at ......nothing. He looked at Tom who was still....visible. Nothing had happened.  
  
Tom returned the ring to Frodo who looked at it totally startled. Tom stood up whilst Frodo slid the Ring in his own finger and disappeared. The other Hobbits gasped for air, while Tom still looked straight into Frodos eyes "Frodo take it off, your hand looks fine just without it!"  
  
Convinced of having the right ring and not having been tricked by Tom Frodo took it off. Tom got up and stretched.  
  
"Well my little folk, it's late. Let us come to rest for this night and do not worry about the sounds of the night. Nothing shall harm you under Toms roof." The Hobbits got up from their chairs and were led to a room in the back of the hut in which four beds had been prepared.....  
  
TBC...  
Okay, you brave readers, as the title says, this is a prelude. Some of you might know exactly what happened in Tom's hut. You might be marveling now....where the hell is that darn slash/love? Well we live to see. Chapter two might be pretty hot, though I am yet trying to find out what parts to change in order to suit R.  
  
Okay for those of you who might have found mistakes in my spelling, beware that I have read the books with great attention and love, THOUGH, that the language I read it in was/is GERMAN. Thus upon finding mistakes don't take me for an idiot but consider that spelling differ in these languages. Whereas Samwise Gamgee or other characters are spelt differently. Be patient I will work through all the differences in time.  
  
The next chapter will soon follow....  
  
Be nice and R/R ( 


End file.
